


Santa's Sleigh Ride (Or What Regina Told Mary Margaret)

by kraycie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, youll see at what point i gave up if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraycie/pseuds/kraycie
Summary: first art for SQACC2 :D Merry Christmas everyone!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Santa's Sleigh Ride (Or What Regina Told Mary Margaret)




End file.
